


Lumity fanfic because apparently I'm gay trash now

by chair547



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chair547/pseuds/chair547
Summary: A late night spent at the Owl House puts Amity at odds with her father.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Lumity fanfic because apparently I'm gay trash now

The Boiling Isles’ weather patterns had always been weird. Today was no exception. A cryogenic storm was battering down on the force field above the Owl House. Eda was tucked away in her nest with King curled up in a ball at her feet, and Lilith was passed out on the couch. The two sorcerers were exhausted from casting the forcefield spell with only the rudimentary glyph magic Luz taught them. By some miracle, even Hooty had managed to shut his mouth for once. Luz and Amity were sharing a blanket, huddled together on the floor in front of a magical fire of Luz’s casting to protect themselves from the cold air that snuck past the imperfect forcefield. They each held a cup of hot apple blood close to their cores, desperately trying to capture the warmth radiating from the piping hot mugs. Amity didn’t realize, but she had begun to let her head rest on Luz’s shoulder.

“Wow, you must be really cold, huh”

Amity jumped out of the blanket so high you could swear she was using magic, and as her face turned the color of a tomato she landed on the other side of the room. “Aah ohmygod I’m so sorry I- I-”

Luz chuckled. “Amity, it’s okay! There’s nothing to be sorry for. We’re friends! If you’re cold, I can turn the fire up.”

_ Did I really fall in love with someone THIS oblivious? _

“Come sit back down, friend. I’m getting cold too”

_ Yeah, I did. _ “Oh… are you sure it’s okay?”

“Of course! This apple blood isn’t gonna drink itself”. Amity crawled back under the blanket.

They sat together in silence for a while, enjoying the soft sizzle of the cryo snow hitting the force field, and the steam pouring out of their apple blood, before Amity broke the science. “Luz? I’m worried about my parents. I’m so much happier now that I’m friends with Willow and Gus… and you, but I haven’t told my parents yet. They still think I hang out with Boscha”

“Boscha? Ugh, she’s the worst. You don’t need her.”

“Yeah I know. But she has STATUS. And for my mom and dad, that’s the most important thing. If they found out I was with you and Eda, it would be over for me. I’d never get to see you again”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen”

“Luz, I love the determination, but my parents are terrifying”

“Remember Grom?” Amity blushed. Of course she remembered. “At Grom, I wasn’t able to face my mother, and you helped me. I’ll help you face your fears. It’s what friends do.”

“Thanks Luz.” Amity was upset over the way Luz kept calling them friends, but as the snow poured down outside and she felt the warmth from being curled up against Luz, she began to forget that, and drifted asleep.

“Morning sleepyhead!” Amity woke up to find herself still cuddled up next to Luz, but laying down on the floor

“Aah! What time is it? I gotta get back home before my parents...”

“Relax, the snowstorm’s just ended. You have some time to kill. Bathroom’s open for another half hour until Eda gets up, and… do you need to borrow some clothes?”

“Luz. My parents are already going to murder me. If they see me wearing anything in your wardrobe, I’ll never see the light of day again. I can’t wear your clothes.” Under her breath, she added “no matter how cute your cat hoodie is.” The two of them sat together for a moment before Amity stood up. “Can you point me towards the bathroom?”

“Sure. Up the stairs and to your left. Make sure you lock the window. Hooty doesn’t quite grasp the concept of privacy.”

“Thanks for the warning. I hate that dumb bird”

“The warning was for his sake, not yours”

A few minutes later the duo was ready to depart from the Owl House and make their way back to Amity’s hometown. “One more thing before we leave.” Luz pulled off her cat hoodie. “I heard you think it’s cute”

“Ohmygod you heard that?” Amity gasped before regaining her composure and saying in a half-joking/half-serious tone of voice “Tell anyone that and you’re dead”

“I know, Blight. I know. Do you wanna wear it?”

“...maybe a little”

“Well then put it on. We have places to be!”

Amity pulled the sweatshirt over her head. “Well… how do I look?”

“Oh my god, you look amazing!” Luz blurted out.

“Thank you. We’d better get going before my dad vaporizes me”

“Haha, yeah. That’s a metaphor, right?”

Amity’s silence made it clear that it was not. And with the tension in the air, they began to walk through the woods. 

“Amity, you are late” Amity’s father was a tall man. When he was angry he spoke such that each word felt like a surface of calm hiding a primal wrath just below. And yet despite the biblically awesome rage backing his words, each one was calmly and deliberately chosen for the maximum impact. Anyone unlucky to be the target of his rage would find themselves shrinking not from magic, but from his sheer force of will. 

“You were not where you said you would be, you did not return when you said you would, the clothes you are wearing are a disgrace, and on top of all that, you drag this thing along with you”

Amity had stepped back as her father stepped forward, and shrunk down as her father had grown taller. But hearing her father insult Luz gave her courage to stand up for herself. “Luz isn’t a thing. She’s my friend. And Willow is too. And I don’t care that you disapprove of them. I’m tired of sacrificing my happiness for your stupid status.” 

But it wasn’t enough. Her father began to talk over her. “You are not to speak to this human, or any one of the other undesirable witches you seem to have found yourself in the company of again. Now go to your room”. As he spoke, his voice got louder, slower, and more articulate, chipping away at Amity’s newfound courage until it broke and she did as she was told.

“And as for you, human, stay away from my daughter. If you continue to be a negative influence on her, I can and will make your life miserable in ways you cannot even imagine. Get off my property. ” 

The next day after school, Luz and Amity were walking down the path towards their respective homes. Amity’s heart was in her throat, but she was tired of Luz thinking they were just friends. So she had to tell her. “Hey Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“I…” The words were stuck in her throat. She paused for an uncomfortably long time. Right before she was about to change the subject, Luz piped up

“You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that.... I love you Luz!”

Luz was at a loss for words as her brain tried to catch up with what just happened. But Amity only heard a deafening silence. She had prepared an out for if Luz rejected her and she was going for it. She started to run down the fork in the row towards her house, then turned her head back and shouted “Oh no I’m still grounded my parents are gonna kill me I gotta go byeeeee”

“Amity, wait!” But she was already gone.

Later that night Amity was laying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow.  _ Why did I even bother telling her I liked her. She’s clearly out of my league. She’s so cool and I’m just me.  _ But she was interrupted by the noise of a small pebble hitting her second-story window.  __ She looked out to see one Luz looking up at her. She opened her window and called out “Luz? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to save you!” Luz yelled back. 

Amity cringed at the loud noise, knowing that any sound could wake her sleeping parents. “If you wake up my parents, we’re both dead. We can talk more inside.”

One well placed ice pillar spell later, Luz had climbed through Amity’s window and the two were sitting on the windowsill. “Sorry about this afternoon. It just kinda came out of left field. And you ran off on me there”

“What? I had to get home before my parents killed me. Definitely wasn’t panicking”

“Hey, it’s okay. I bet I would have done the same thing.”

“I don’t think so. You’re the bravest person I know. So, do you… you know...?”.Amity wasn’t quite sure how to ask the question but Luz knew exactly what she was saying.

“Yes, Amity, I love you too” Luz held her arms out to offer a hug. Amity accepted, and the two pulled each other close. They could have sat in each other's arms forever. 

“Amity Blight, what is the meaning of this?” It was morning, and Amity’s father was standing in the doorway, casting a shadow over the entire room. “I have told you that you are not to associate with people like this human. And as for you, human, you are trespassing in my home. Leave immediately or I will report you to the warden.”

“If she leaves, I’m going with her.” Amity was tired of letting herself be controlled. Instead of shrinking back, she stood up straight and tall and took a step forward

“That would be unwise. I have given you everything you might want or need, and I can just as easily take it all away”

“No, you haven’t. I’ve spent my entire life trying to be the witch you wanted me to be and it was never enough. I spent all my time training to be the best witch I could. I hurt Luz, I hurt Willow, and I hurt myself for your stupid concept of status and honor. And you still wanted more. But when I’m with Willow and Gus and - can I call you my girlfriend?”

Hearing the words “my girlfriend” short circuited Luz’s brain. She nodded, unable to speak.

“When I’m with Willow and Gus and my girlfriend, I feel like I’m enough. That’s something you’ve never come close to giving me, and it’s something I wouldn’t trade for the world. So if you make Luz leave, I’m going with her.”

For what may have been the first time in his life, Amity’s father was rendered speechless. He took a deep breath and collected himself. Finally, he spoke. “Amity, do not do this. If you leave right now, your life will be miserable”

“It already is. Let’s go, Luz.” She started shoving stuff into her bag,

With that line, Amity’s father finally lost it. “I have given you everything anyone could ever want! If you really want to throw that all away for some human, then go right the fuck ahead! But don’t you ever ask me for anything again!” She continued packing in silence, looking away from him to hide the tears streaming down her face. “You’re no daughter of mine! Get out of my house. ” It would have been easy to revel in this formerly terrifying man breaking down to nothing, but as Amity packed her bags, she mostly just felt sad. She wished her parents could stay in her life, but that wasn’t a possibility unless they made a lot of big changes really quickly. The kind of big changes she knew they weren’t willing to make. Amity and Luz left, each carrying a backpack full of Amity’s most important possessions. 

The pair walked down the dirt path that headed back towards the Owl House. Luz could sense Amity’s sadness in the air, so she tried to lighten the mood. “I can’t believe that the coolest witch on the Boiling Isles is in love with  _ me _ of all people. Oh my gosh, we can like, hold hands and stuff. It’s gonna be so great”

“Yeah, holding hands would be nice.”

Luz reached her left hand out towards Amity and Amity held on to it. The two interlaced their fingers. But Luz could hear that the sadness in Amity’s voice hadn’t cleared up. “Hey, I’m really proud of you for standing up for yourself back there. That took guts.”

“Thanks, I learned it from you.” Amity paused to collect her thoughts. “I feel really weird about what happened back there. My parents have always been like that, but I kind of miss them anyway”

“They’re your family! Of course you miss them. You just got into a fight, that’s all. I’m sure after a few days apart, things will be back to normal”

“I don’t want things to go back to normal. Normal means I go back to being friends with the cool kids, training with the emperor’s coven, and never talking to Willow or Gus again. It means I don’t get to see you. I want them to change but I don’t think they will.”

“Ah” Luz paused to think of her response “Well, whatever happens with them, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks” Amity’s grip tightened. Her world was spinning out of control, but as long as she held onto Luz, she knew she was okay. “And, you too. I know you miss your mom”

“Pfft… maybe a little, but it’s fine don’t worry about it” This time it was Luz’s turn to hold tightly to her girlfriend’s hand as her voice cracked. Amity knew Luz was lying but she didn’t push. She just turned to look at Luz, and let herself get lost in her girlfriend’s eyes. 

They were home. Eda was standing at the door to greet them.

“Hey Luz! Oh, and Amity! What brings you to this corner of the Islands?”

“We-”

“Oh shit did you two nerds finally get together? Hold off on telling King for a couple of days, I’d like to keep my perfect betting record against him.”

Luz feigned shock. “Have you too been  _ gambling _ on us getting together? This is a new low even for you!” 

“Oh come on, everyone knew it was a matter of time. Ever since grom” Eda pitched up her voice in a mocking impression of Luz. “ ‘That’s what friends do’ I didn’t even know it was possible to be so oblivious. Anyway, come on in. Lilith’s making pie”

“I didn’t know Lilith was a baker.” Amity was curious about what her old mentor had been up to.

“Yeah, she’s gotten into lots of new hobbies lately. If you tell her this I’ll sic hooty on you, but she’s a way better cook than I ever was”

“So, we can’t avoid this too much longer, Amity kinda sorta… got forbidden by her parents from seeing me and then snuck me into her room and when her parents found out she stood up to them and then they kicked her out and now she needs somewhere to stay.”

“Wow, so you put young love over your own safety? That is incredibly irresponsible, dangerous and impulsive.”

Amity gulped.

“Luz taught you well! Welcome to the Owl house”

Amity breathed a sigh of relief. She had always felt like she belonged more in the Owl House than her own house, but it was finally official. The Owl House was now her home.

It was another cryogenic storm a few weeks later. Another imperfect forcefield letting in gusts of cold air through its cracks. Another two cups of piping hot apple blood held close. Another slowly burning fire glyph. The two witches were still huddled together under a thick blanket, but this time it was for more than just warmth. Luz had her arm around Amity, and Amity was as close to Luz as she could possibly be. She rested her head on Luz’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. There was so much wrong in the world. Belos was still planning who-knows-what. Amity’s parents were still livid. Luz missed her mom. But in that moment, two sparks of warmth in a cold world, they were both at peace. 

“I love you, Amity Blight”

“I love you too, Luz Noceda”

  
  



End file.
